If You Could Only See
by GroundedSouls
Summary: The PaulSuzeJesse triangle with a twist. Just read and find out.
1. It's Been Awhile

Title: If You Could Only See

Author Ella

Category: Alternate Universe a different Paul/Suze/Jesse triangle with some surprises

Rating: right now PG-13

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them Meg Cabot does.

Summary: Okay Paul's not evil just an ex hee hee... And well Suze has some explaining to do and old feelings pop up. Thanks to AngelicHalo for beta reading for me I really appreciate it.  
  
Part 1 Suze's POV  
  
I can't believe it's my junior year and I'm still alive. Especially after the summer I had. First off I had to work all summer, which sucked a big one even though I ended up with enough money to pay for a bitchin' designer wardrobe for this year. Note to self-see if Andy can build on a bigger closet in my room. He is in construction after all.  
  
Okay anyway besides working through the entire summer and having to get up extremely early which was also a bitch since I was hoping to spend my summer sleeping in, but it wasn't like I had an option. Oh I did, but there was no way I was going to summer school. Anyways, during the summer my stepfamily found Jesse De Silva's body in our backyard.  
  
And when I say we, I really mean Dopey and Andy. Dopey, who happens to be my brother Brad, is the impiety of a dumb jock. The guy stuck a shovel through Jesse's skull. Just the thought of seeing his body makes me cringe and I threw up on our house when I saw the body.  
  
You see Jesse is this 150-year-old ghost that used to live in my room. I'm totally and hopelessly in love with him. He's not the first guy I ever loved, that was Paul Slater, a guy from back in New York who was like me. I think the bond was what made me love him, because he understood what it was like to be constantly bugged by ghosts.  
  
When I left New York we broke up. I never thought I'd see him again and I didn't want him waiting on me. It's awful to be stuck in limbo. I should know being in love with Jesse and all. I mean since he's a ghost it's kind of hard to have a relationship. I can see him, feel him and oh yeah, definitely kiss him, but it's not like I can introduce him to my family. Except for Doc, who already knows about him because he helped me do some research on him and Jesse got him to help me one time when this ghost bitch tried to kill me at the school.  
  
The problem I had wasn't the discovery of Jesse's body even though I still get shivers thinking about it. The problem was Jesse's ex-fiancé Maria De Silva. She was on a let's-kill-anyone-who-finds-out-about-what-I-did kick. One night, when Andy was still digging before the body was discovered, she paid me a visit. She woke me up in the middle of the night with a knife stuck to my throat. She was one pissed off ghost and I don't know why, because it wasn't like any thing could have been done to her in this life. Between her and her slave runner husband Diego, Jesse and me had our hands full, but it all turned out all right in the end. Diego and Maria are in hell where they belong and Jesse loves me!  
  
I can't help but feel gleeful about that. I mean besides Paul I never been so entranced by a guy before, and never thought I would find someone who would understand me like he did. Sure Jesse has views that are so Eighteenth Century, but well that's just something I have to put up with. I mean he's such a hottie with those dark Latino features and that Spanish accent. The only thing that sucks now is that he now lives in the rectory at the mission because Father Dom, a fellow mediator and my Principal, doesn't approve of Jesse living with me with our new relationship, like my integrity is at risk. Jesse maybe a handsome male, but he's about as concerned with my virtue as Father D. Sigh, what a shame?   
  
So here I am actually happy to be in school because Jesse is near. The students and some occasional acquaintances pass me by with the occasional "Hello, Suze, what's up?" and "I love the outfit Suze." I was the Sophomore Vice-President last year so I'm fairly well known. I've also gotten an occasional compliment on my outfit, which consisted of a white Lilly Pulitzer  
cap-sleeve top and a Marc-by-Marc Jacobs plaid wrap miniskirt. To top it off I had a very slick pair of black Jimmy Choo mules, which I bought at a fraction of the retail price.  
  
As I'm walking on the lawn of Juniper Serra Mission Academy, I spot Cee Cee Webb, one of my best friends in the world walking over towards me. She has very light skin and light blonde hair she's basically an albino. She's not one of the most popular kids at school but I don't care, she's cool to me. She walks to the beat of her own drum, which around her is rare considering the Kelly Prescott wannabes and which includes Dopey's girlfriend Debbie Mancuso. See, a lot of girls would consider my older step-brother Jake, who I sometimes call Sleepy, and Brad hotties but not me I mean they are good looking but there is an ewww factor there with having to live in the same house as them.  
  
I spot Cee Cee coming towards me with Adam McTavish, another friend of ours who Cee Cee happens to have a crush on but don't say anything about it. It's kind of a secret, oh and by the way Cee Cee knows about Jesse. She's aware that he's a ghost anyway. She did a lot of research for me too, when Maria and Diego showed up and was responsible for getting the story out. I still haven't explained everything to her about you know, the mediating but maybe one day.  
  
I guess I should have explained earlier that I'm a mediator. I can see ghosts and they are very few people like me, besides Paul Slater, his brother Jack and his grandpa, and Father D. I happen to be the lone female of the group of mediators. Well not only can I see ghost but I can feel them too. They are as solid to me as any human would be but for other known mediators they are just air. You know, maybe they could feel a cold spot here and there but other than that they don't have the type of contact with them that I do.  
  
"Hey, Simon are you planning on running for student body this year? Inquiring minds want to know?" Cee Cee asked me. She's an editor for the school newspaper.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe, only time will tell." I responded. I don't really want to be apart of the student government, but since last year when I stood up to Debbie, I became the Vice President of the sophomore class and now they want me to run again. Between Jesse and the whole mediating thing I don't really have time, although my mom still insists that it'll be good on my college applications.  
  
"Oh come on, you're the best thing that's happened to this school. We need people like you to stand up against the Kelly Prescott's of the world." Cee Cee replied.  
  
Adam who was standing behind her nodded his head in agreement. Adam kind of had a crush on me at the beginning and now I'm not sure. I don't think he does. I just want to hit him over the head and make him see what's in front of him.  
  
Figuring that the only thing I would have to worry about this year at school would be the up coming elections I was totally surprised for what was about to happen. It was something that would send my world into a whirl spin not that it wasn't already in one. It was then when I heard someone, a young person, screech my name excitedly "Suze!"  
  
I was so unprepared for it I mean the voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be who I thought it was. Just as I finished that part I felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see who the person was. "Jack?"  
  
I asked Jack, who had a death grip on me, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We go to school here now! Paul and me live with grandpa. Isn't this cool? Paul's going to freak." He was over excited about seeing me again, I guess. I missed him too, but well I had a lot of explaining to do to people and I wasn't ready for it. So if Jack was here then, Paul must be here too. Oh god, that meant he was going to be in my class. What was I going to do? I actually started panicking.  
  
Cee Cee and Adam looked at me amused and Cee Cee asked, "Who's Paul?"  
  
Wouldn't you know it the minute she asked that he walked up to me? I guess he was looking for Jack and probably didn't expect to see Jack attached to me. He had a huge grin on his face, which made me feel all mushy. He was just as I remembered him, brown curly hair, deep blue eyes, and a killer body. Milk sure does do a body good, huh.  
  
"Hey Suze, miss me?" He asked me, while still grinning like an idiot and that is when I did the one thing I hate doing. I fainted.


	2. You've Got Some Explaining To Do

Part 2  
  
Okay, if you must know something about me, besides the fact that I hate fainting I really hate surprises, well that and crying. And let me tell you I was surprised, in fact I was beyond surprised I was shocked. By now a crowd of curious on lookers had gathered. I mean it's not everyday a girl faints with a nine year old attached to her.  
  
Another thing about this situation that bothered me was the fact that I'm wearing a miniskirt! Oh god I wonder if any pervert looked up my skirt or if I flashed anyone on the way down. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks I was so embarrassed.  
  
"Suze, are you okay? Paul asked concerned. "I'm sorry for Jack. You know sometimes he can get over excited. I didn't even know you went to this school. I mean I knew you were in Carmel and I planned on looking you up, but I didn't know you were here at this school this is a total shock. " He was now babbling, which I found cute because well if you knew him you'd know he doesn't babble. He's the serious type. But I could understand how he feels. What's the chance of meeting your ex-girlfriend the first day of school after not seeing her or in my case him for a year? It's not like Carmel has a lot of choices, but still its like fate or something. Did I say fate? I didn't mean it. I mean it's not like Paul and I are destined to be together. Besides I love Jesse. Remember Jesse Suze? The hot Latino guy that used to reside in your bedroom up until your kisses became a little more passionate.  
  
Yep, keep thinking of Jesse and his killer abs and those golden eyes. Just then I looked up into his eyes those deep blue eyes, blue as the ocean only a mile away. Okay, I'm drowning darn it I hate lust. Paul stares at me this time not with a grin but with curiosity. I'm sure he's wondering what I was thinking.  
  
"Ms. Simon if you're through making a spectacle of yourself I suggest you get to class. Your show seems to be keeping these students who must not of hear the first bell." Sister Ernestine said that last part a little loud and the crowd quickly dispersed.  
  
I heard some crude laughter and looked over to see my stupid, and I mean that literally, stepbrother Brad laughing at me. I hear dhim burb " loser", which of course made his posse start laughing. I mean god how can Debbie Mancuso kiss that mouth. Seriously if she knew what he put in it? Yuck, he's a slob.  
  
"Brad you better move because when I get up I'm going to deck you again like the last time." I threatened while Sister Ernestine was out of earshot. She was escorting Jack over to his area of the school. The elementary school was on the other side of campus, along with the middle school. The comment shut him up, but it made Paul laugh. Paul was well aware of my fist of fury. He reached a hand down in an offer to help me up, which I took and he pulled me up with his strong arm. Did I mention he has the body of a Calvin Kline model?  
  
When he pulled me up and pulled me close I felt this volt of electricity run through me. Well it wasn't a real one but that's just the feeling I got. I got it the first time we met too. It sent shivers down my spin. How can I feel this way about two guys? I mean sure ones a ghost, but I can still get reactions from just being near him.  
  
"We better to get going. Wouldn't want the good Sister to have a coronary." He joked with a twinkling in his eyes.  
  
We walked hand in hand toward the breezeway. It just seemed natural. "So how do you like your new family?" He asked as we walked through the crowd of students.  
  
"Well, I get along with them okay except for Brad he's a complete idiot. "  
  
Realization shown on his face as a wide grin started to spread across his face," "That guy back there was your brother?"  
  
"Step-Brother" I corrected him. "Yeah, unfortunately. The only one of the Ackerman boys I really like is David. He's a cool little guy the only one of the brothers with a functional brain. Plus he doesn't piss me off like the other two I mean Jake the oldest one thinks I'm in a gang."  
  
The last statement made him burst out into laughter," You, in a gang. That's so ridicules!"  
  
See that's the thing I like about Paul, he knows me. He really knows me. I can share stuff with him I couldn't with anyone else and I hate to say this even Jesse.  
  
Behind us someone cleared his throat. "Well since Suze isn't going to introduce us anytime soon. I guess it's up to us. I'm Adam McTarvish and this is CeeCee Wells." We stopped and I turned around and looked apologetic at them. I totally forgot they were with us. Paul looked over and saw the embarrassment of my face and introduced himself. "I'm Paul Slater. Suze and I know each other from New York." He shook Adams hand and then CeeCee's.  
  
See looked at both of us and I could tell she was curious, "I see, so how well did you know Ms. Simon?"  
  
Paul actually blushed which I found was incredibly cute," We used to date. It's kind of along story as to how we met." We met because of a ghost that was bother both of us in this museum we both happened to be at in upper Manhattan.  
  
"Suze! You never mentioned you had a boyfriend." She sounded disappointed that I left out this information and I can't say I blame her. I mean friends are supposed to tell about their relationships and all.  
  
"Sorry CeeCee. I was just so wrapped up in the move out here. We broke up because of the long distance thing. I didn't want him to have to wait for me." I explained and unbeknownst to me we had an audience. If I knew this I would of kept my mouth shut.  
  
"This so likes a romance movie or something. It's like fate that's brought you together." Debbie Mancuso commented.  
  
Brad who happened to be by her side opened his big fat mouth and managed to piss me off, "Dude what about that Jesse guy you sneak into your room. Does he know about lover boy here?"  
  
At the mention of Jesse's name my fist came into contact with his gut. Brad should be smart enough to know not to tick me off after living with me for a several months. He doubled over in pain. "Ms. Simon go to the principals office immediately!" One of the novices commanded.  
  
So I left grumbling about how I wouldn't have to use my fist if other people weren't stupid and knew when to keep their big mouth's shut. Paul followed me I could hear him chuckling behind me.  
  
"It's not funny." I whined which is so unlike me.  
  
"Yes, it is." He stated trying to stifle from laughing. In a more serious tone he asked, "Whose Jesse?"  
  
I sighed. We were now at Father Dominic's office. I didn't know how to explain Jesse to Paul. I mean sure he could see the guy but he wouldn't understand. Even though Paul could see ghost it didn't mean he was thrilled about them. He helped some, but he still considered them bothersome.  
  
I didn't bother answering him I just went inside Father D's office and sat down at his desk. "Really Susanah your going to have to show the newer students more school spirit and avoid beating up your brother." He chastised. I could see the disappointment on his face. He had always told me to use my brain instead of my fist to fight my battles. He doesn't think its lady like for me to be getting into brawls.  
  
"Sorry Father but you know how Brad irritates me and he mentioned Jesse's name and that just set me off. I mean how does he know about Jesse? He's not the most intelligent one of the bunch." I rolled my eyes. I just don't see how this is possible.  
  
"Why is Jesse a big secret? And why shouldn't Brad now about him Suze?" Paul asked curiously. I figured by now he figured it out but just wanted to know what I had to say about it. At this moment Jesse decided to materialize by Father D's desk.  
  
"Quederia, what is wrong? I could feel that you were under distress." Jesse asked with concern.  
  
He looked over at Paul wh0 glared at him and I could see the realization dawning on Paul's face. "The guy is a ghost? You replaced me with a ghost?" Paul stated and he sounded disgusted."  
  
"Susannah, what does he mean? And why didn't you mentioned you knew another one like you besides Father Dominic?" Jesse asked he sounded Jealous and angry.  
  
Oh boy I was in really bad trouble. I looked to Jesse and then to Paul and then I looked back to Father Dominic. He looked worried. I guess he was afraid that he was going to have a brawl or something. I decided it was come clean. "Okay guys I can explain. I promise."  
  
"You better start!" They both yelled at the same time.  
  
I just sunk low in the leather chair I was sitting in. What have I gotten myself into? 


End file.
